


You Can Trust Me

by InsufferablyPolite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, LustTale Sub Au - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferablyPolite/pseuds/InsufferablyPolite
Summary: A Sub AU to Lusttale; "You Can Trust Me"  is about a young woman who is in a poor relationship, and on her birthday, her friend takes her to an unlikely place to show that, there are others who could show her that a relationship doesn't have to be harsh words and intolerance.Literally going in blind (folded) she meets a monster who will show her just that.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

"Okay, where are you taking me?"

Bea asked with a humored tone, blindfolded as instructed by her best friend, Vinny. Their full name was Vincent but they preferred Vinny. She heard the hum and felt them squeeze her hand as they guided Bea to the area.

"Well, I feel that you need a break from the droll life that you've been having to deal with, so I'm taking you to my favorite place. 

"Oh?" The young woman asked raising an eyebrow under the blind.

"Mm-hmm~" Vinny hummed again giving a light tug, moving her out of the way of a few people, probably eyeing her with judgment.

"Okay, and I only have two hands to go off on. " It was Bea's turn

"I don't have that many favorite places." Vinny countered. "I only have ten, so you have enough."

Bea rolled her eyes a little even though they wouldn't be able to see it. They continued walking for what felt like a few blocks before they came to a stop. Vinny let go of Bea's hand.

"Okay you can peek!~" The blindfold shifted before it fell from Bea's eyes. The light made her eyes squint a little before looking at the big building in front of her. It was fancy looking, it had this almost glittery look to it and it took her a bit to get to the top. In bright pink fluorescence was the fancy writing of Lustell Hotel, and under it a logo spelling 'Where anyone can be a monster in bed.'

"Very funny." She said doing a one-eighty. Vinny took her arm in their hand and spun Bea back around.

"You need the pampering!" They said.

"Vincent." This earned her a scowl, but she matched theirs. "I can't go in there. I have a boyfriend and a very.... narrow-minded one at that."

"Yes yes, I'm very well aware of your homophobic, racist prick of a dictator," they grumbled, "One on top of it all doesn't even pretend to respect your feelings."

Vinny placed their hand on her back. "It doesn't have to be like that. He treats you like a peasant when you should be treated like a queen... Now be on your best behavior... I'm sending you a very good friend."

"I c-can't!" Bea's voice rose in a slight panic.

"Look, keep the blindfold if it makes you feel better." Vinny's voice turned soft. "This way, if you're asked by Jacob, you can be honest. Tell him that you met with me and we went to celebrate your birthday. If I know the way he is, he won't ask further questions."

“Okay, but you aren’t going to make me go in on my own right?” She asked nervously.

“Of course not. I’ll take you to your room so you can get set, and I’ll go and enjoy my time with my favorite host.” Vinny said with a growing smile biting their lip. They seemed excited with each step. This both humored her and made her even more nervous, and couldn’t help herself from wondering.

What was she getting herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short beginning chapter (It looked longer in Google Docs) 
> 
> (This note appears again in the next chapter, no idea why, but it's there. Sorry please ignore it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek of what home life is before breaking the ice with her new host, and learning a bit about Vinny as well.

Chapter 2

 

Bea sat in the room that she was given; waiting for whoever was to come. She had tied the blindfold on her head so she could slip it on when they came around. She felt antsy waiting, but she promised Vinny that she wouldn't run away and make a poor impression for their friend here.

From their callous comment earlier, she suspected that this friend was not someone that Jacob would be okay with... Which consisted of anyone who wasn't human, or white. She placed her face in her hands. Why was she even still with him? Well, She lived with him, and he had the house and the money. She didn't have a job yet, and every opportunity she got, they were no longer interested. Her parents had warned her of their strong dislike of him too but she had been too infatuated to see at the time.

So now she was in a hole. A scary dark hole of verbal abuse and threats when he thought she was going to leave. What was even sadder still was she still, in some sick, toxic part of her mind, loved him. She did promise herself though, the moment he laid a hand on her, she would leave. She knew that by then it would probably be too late, but she was too afraid to make a move to do so.

"Are you my guest?" A deep voice asked.

"Holy sh--" Bea jumped not having heard the door open. She jutted her hand out toward them which made them halt. "One moment... I'm sorry." She breathed putting the blindfold over her eyes. It was for the best anyways; She didn’t realize it before but she had been crying.

"Well, that's one way of going in **_blind_ **." He chuckled at his own joke. At least this man was humored instead of insulted by her action.

He seemed quick to brush off her rudeness. The pressure on the bed made her realize he was also closer than she had thought and the worry of having to hide another thing spiked back up.

"Wait... I have a boyfriend." She said in a shaky tone.

"I'm aware." He said stopping beside her. "Vinny got me up to date. Happy birthday."  

Bea felt her mind trip over itself.

"huh... thanks." She said relaxing a bit. His voice was deep, she noted again. “Um... I liked your joke.” she murmured.

“Thanks, I try... My name’s S–”

“Wait.” She sighed. “I know I’m being a major asshole right now... but, for your protection can you keep your name secret. It’s the reason I have this on...”

“Boy, that’s a tall order.” He murmured, he sounded like he was getting worn. Bea bit her lip. Vinny shouldn’t have brought her here.

“Well, no worries... call me Blue.”

“Blue... Thank you. I’m sorry I’m being so high maintenance...” She paused as a soft throw blanket was placed on her shoulders.

“Do you know the best way the pillow cheers up the mattress when she’s feeling blue?” Blue asks lightly.

“No... how?”

“They **comfort-er** ** _,_ **” He says his voice raising a bit as he gave the punch line.

“PFtt.!” She snorted pressing her mouth together with a smile forming.

“There’s a smile.” He said with a grin in his voice. Vinny sent her a comedian. She always did love these silly kinds of jokes. She pulled the blanket around her the smile still fresh on her face. She wanted to respond in kind, but she didn’t have the confidence to do so. So she said the obvious.

“You like puns.”

“What’s not to like?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” She answered thoughtfully. “Hey Blue.”

“Wassup?” He asked shifting.

“How long have you known Vinny?” She hugged the blanket closer to herself waiting for his reply.

“Well, I’ve known them for two years now. Vinny came by one day just checking the place out. They bumped into their boyfriend this way. Did you know they like things **hot**?”

“...” She didn’t know how to answer that at first and she felt her face warm up. “Did they... with you?” It was his turn to chuckle.

“No, I mean, he was going to be, but they met up with my pal Grillby. Really **sparked** something in the two.”

With that second pun, she had an inkling of what he was trying to hint at. She remembered that Vinny had a real fixation to fire, and the heat. It was their comfort and guilty pleasure. They weren’t an arson they just loved fire. The heat and light gave them a sense of joy. She often hung out with Vinny and candles, and they’d place their hand above the flame, and poke the wax letting it cool on their fingers. It always seemed to make Vinny really happy. She too enjoyed fire, but not as much as she enjoyed the rain.

“So this guy likes fire too?” She figured that this was what Blue was getting at, so when he spoke up she was rather surprised.

“He _is_ fire.” The man said. She felt her mouth open a little in surprise. “Grillby’s a fire element. So you can be sure that he’d be Vinny’s favorite.”

 

“Huh...” Was all she could say to this fact. Her mind wandered to what this ‘Grillby would look like, but she couldn’t quite imagine him. She was positive though, that with fire personified, that Vinny had found their soulmate for sure.

“They seem like a **match** made in heaven.” He said as if reading her thoughts which she was brought back from.

“It sounds like it… I’m glad.” Bea answered honestly giving a hum of a laugh at the joke. She let the smile fall a bit as she added thoughtfully. “It’s been hard for Vinny these past few years; finding someone who they could be happy with. No one really got them and their likes.”

“Grillb’s being a fire element had some issues too… no one really could handle it when he turned up the **heat**.”

“Then he really did find a good match,” Bea said with a small smile growing. She could probably talk about Vinny for hours, but it would probably bore the other… “So, I guess I have a question for you.”

“Well, **ash-k** away.”

“Hehe... Okay, you chose Blue… is that your favorite color?” She asked.

“It’s the color of my magic.”

“Oh, I didn’t know magic had a color…” She murmured surprised. This gave away a lot about this man without seeing him. Humans apart from those very rare moments didn’t own any magic ability. She should have figured in the beginning but at the same time didn’t want to assume.

“Yeah, each magic has different colors. There’s Blue, Orange, Red… Grey, Green, and purple… but that one isn’t used much.”

“What does blue do?”

“Well, blue can move objects around… but like if you stand still, it can’t hit you. Think of a stop sign, but blue.”

“Okay… so it’s a red-blue stop sign..?”

“Nope, just blue… think of a _blue stop sign_ and you should be good.”

“Oh jeez.” She gave a small laugh. “That just **blue** my mind.”

She paused as she heard the other start laughing at her own pun before she started giggling along.

“That’s the spirit!” He said placing a hand on the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this much so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sans' chapter of before he officially meets Bea.  
> We get to see some Grillby-Vinny interactions :)

Chapter 3

-Earlier that evening.-

Sans waited in the lobby having finished getting dressed for his guests. He had been pretty bored lately because there hadn’t been many guests asking for him for a good time. His boney hand supported his chin as he waited, it wasn’t the most professional position but at this point, he didn’t care; he felt moody. The only time when he brightened was when Papyrus came around, giving his brother a wave of encouragement as the other skipped along.

He was off with Mettaton. Pap’s didn’t work here unlike Sans did, but Paps wanted to. Sans didn't really think his brother was cut out for this kind of thing though, even if he was really cool. He turned his gaze to Mettaton and slowly let the lights in his eye sockets go out. Mettaton who was basically wrapped around his brother looked back at him and stuck his tongue out, but seemed to get the message because he moved his draping over Papyrus to just hand holding. It made him feel a bit better, and just in time too as Vinny and a woman came into the building. She looked nervous; her head down, and her eyes planted on the ground. Probably never been to this part of the city before. She had a white cloth in her hand. _That’s an interesting item. What was she gonna do with that, surrender?_

He watched them continue to the desk to get a room. He couldn’t help but give a snicker when he saw the woman turn but was stopped and reassured. Sans watched slowly wondering if this was the woman Vinny spoke fondly of. They had told him and Grillby of a woman they were best friends with but the girl they spoke of was much livelier. He waited to see if Vinny would introduce her to Sans, but that didn’t seem to be in the plan as he took her upstairs.

“Huh… that’s odd…” He muttered to himself before straightening again as Vinny came down alone. “Hey buddy.~” He said giving a wink his mood lightening. “Didn’t think you were gonna say hi with that chickadee looking ready to take flight.” His smile lessened a little seeing Vinny looking troubled.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” Vinny asked moving a hand through their hair. Uh-oh… this sounded like one of those ‘can you keep a promise’ speels. He never liked keeping promises, for the most part, he liked avoiding anything that could tie him up.

“I suppose…” He said somewhat cautiously opening the closed socket. Vinny was normally a pretty cheerful person, and usually asking for where Grillby was, so this was new terrain to be seeing. It didn’t make him feel too comfortable.

“You saw the woman next to me while coming in from your comment… that was Bea. I placed you as the one she should see.” This made sans straighten a little.

“Is that the favor?” He asked sounding amused. “You could have just said tha–”

“I need you to comfort her,” Vinny said quickly, cutting Sans off.

“What?” Sans asked sounding confused. The way they said it didn’t sound like a love in bed kind of comfort. -Don’t ask how a skeleton could do that in the first place.-

“She has a boyfriend, a terrible one. She needs to learn what’s a good relationship, and what’s not. If she understood, she might finally be able to leave.” Sans stared at the other as the other continued.

“He’s a racist homophobic prick, who doesn’t consider her self-worth or her wants, she’s losing more and more of her will to get out," The look on Vinny's face grew even more distressed. "I don’t want this bastard to be the death of her.” The voice crack made Sans’ pupils go dark once more, raising a boney brow.

“You’re asking me to interfere with someone’s relationship…?” Sans asked seeing the agitated person in front of him. This was a completely different side of Grillby’s companion, and a completely different picture painted of the best friend they spoke about. That would explain the nervousness he saw, it wasn’t so much being around here but... “How long has she been with the guy?”

“It’ll be three years tomorrow,” Vinny said with disgust shaking their head. “Please talk to her, Bea needs someone other than me to show her that there are better folks out there. She needs more friends.”

“That’s a tall order…” Sans murmured rubbing the back of his skull. “You could ask Paps.” He said lightly. His brother would be a way better candidate for this kind of thing. 

“Sans, please… it’s her birthday.” Vinny asked frowning before adding. “And besides, yes your brother is sweet, but you have the type of humor she likes.” Sans gave a soft sigh.

“Alright, but it’s because you said please…” He couldn’t disappoint a fellow pun lover or a good friend. Vinny’s face brightened before the other wrapped their arms around Sans. “Careful, Grillby might get jealous."He teased giving the other a pat on the back.

“You know I’m not the jealous type Sans.” A deep southern accent answered. If someone could get whiplash from just watching someone spin around as fast as Vinny did, Sans probably would have. They leaped into the fire elemental’s arms wrapping their own around the taller monster’s neck. Monsters were kinda big regardless but Grillby matched near Pap's height. He himself was considered short.

“Welp, s’pose this is my time to go. Don’t **flame** me if this doesn’t go well, Vinny. I’ll do what I can, but there’s no guarantee.”

“Thanks, Sans,” Vinny said warmly as Sans walked off to the stairs ascending. All he needed to do for this girl was to talk and be a pal. He could do that, yeah, he could do that. He moved to the door that said his number on it. He took in a breath before opening the door. “Are you my guest?”

“Holy sh--!” Welp, no one could say she wasn’t interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my chapters so far, I've been really enjoying writing them out! 
> 
> Ps. If you can see the repeated endnote that was only meant for the first chapter I don't know how to get rid of that. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back in with Sans and Bea sharing some stories and they bond a little through the hour spent together.

Chapter 4

It had been a good hour of breaking the ice with Blue, and Bea had really warmed up to him telling him of her own funny times with her mother and their drives.

“So, one night when we were getting back from mom's work, it was dark and we were on a back road when a deer jumped out into the road and she had to hit her breaks. Luckily it got out of the way, and when it did she gave a sigh and said. ‘Thank you, dear father.’ She looked at me funny because I started dying in my seat. So she asked me.” She took in a breath her voice quacking with laughter. “Why are you laughing?” And I said. “Th-thank you **deer** father...”

They were both laughing together, her leaning against him as they shared their laugh, before she took in a breath and said. “Hold on… I got an-another one that you might enjoy…”

“Lay it on me.” He said letting his chuckles fade a bit.

“So my mom and I had been taking a trip to Walmart, we were looking for covers for her bed, but I couldn’t remember what she asked for. I felt kinda dumb for asking but it would bug me not knowing, so when we got there and had wandered about for a bit before getting to the bed accessory section I asked, ‘what are we looking for again?’ and she said, ‘I’m looking for two **deep sheets**.’.”

This set the man over the top as he started roaring with laughter joined along with her. Her laughter was cut off as he fell backward in his laughing which by gravity and surprise she did too. Bea stumbled arms flailing to the side to catch herself, but in the end, fell on something hard. It didn’t hurt, but from the way it felt against her neck, it felt like a staticky rock.

“Oops, sorry kiddo..!” Blue laughed before slipping what she soon realized was his arm. His hand brushed against her neck which was the indicator. She didn’t mean to but from the sigh she heard, she could guess that the part of her face that could be seen, looked shocked.

“That’s a **bone-i-fied** look if I ever saw one.” He said sounding a little tense. The tone made her feel a little guilty, but she hadn’t expected to feel… bone. She turned his way, and though he wouldn’t see, her eyes held a sincere curiosity. She probably looked childish but she raised her hand.

“Mind if I?” She asked before almost feeling the skeleton relax.

“Nah, here let me give ya a **hand**.” He said before meeting her own. She gave a soft laugh. He was really good at making puns on the fly. She took his hand before using her fingers to see his. It was different and neat. She had tried feeling the bone through her own hand when she was younger but that was nothing compared to this. She had wanted to work in the science field when she was little. It always interested her and she always loved learning, but… she didn’t remember when she had stopped feeling like she was smart enough for it. His fingers went far past where it would if there were skin.

They divot with each section. They had their own thickness to each, and though there weren’t any muscle to hold the fingers together, they stayed intact. She moved her fingers further feeling where his palms were. He was being super patient with her, and she both appreciated it and felt bad that she was just messing with his hand.

***

Sans was watching the woman before him, take her time to feel his phalanges and the bones that made up his palms. Bea took her time and was rather thorough with moving down his fingers. It was kind of funny just watching the expression that he could see. He watched her eyebrows raise and fall as she concentrated.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked as she hummed thoughtfully.

“Amazing.” She said simply. It made his face warm with confusion. She let go of his hand her own face heating up. “Um.. sorry I just. Erm..” She gave a nervous laugh. Sans watched her close off a bit again.

“Nah, I just didn’t think you’d be so interested **tibia** honest.” He moved and ruffled her hair a little. It gave way a bit as it pulled a bit out of a short ponytail. He didn’t quite understand why she had it in her hair when there was barely anything to put up.

“Nice ponytail, but what’s the **tail** behind it.? Her fluster died down giving a soft laugh at his first joke and then she tensed up a bit at the second pun.

“Oh… He likes it better up.” She said with what he supposed Bea meant to be light-hearted but her smile faltered.

“Do you?” Sans asked seeing her press her lips together.

“Hey Blue?” She murmured dodging his question. The lights in his eyes dimmed a bit but he remained quiet, waiting. “Would it… would it be okay if I came back here and talked to you some more?” It was a surprise to hear. Though they had made some kind of progress and joked together he had been expecting this to be a one-time thing.

“Sure thing.” He said giving a wink of his eye socket, though she wouldn’t see it. The blindfold would probably be part of the deal still but he’d live with it. The knock on the door signaled that Vinny was done getting it on with Grillby. He rose and walked to the door opening it to them. He noticed their hair was damp which clued him in that they went all the way.

“Heya S-”

“Gahh it’s Blue!” Sans raised his voice cutting Vinny off waving his hand over his through and shaking his head. Vinny raised an eyebrow before peeking over to Bea.

“Blue… you’ve been good to my baby Bea?”

“Omygosh, Vinnyyy” Sans snorted a little hearing the embarrassed whine from behind him.

“Yeah, we enjoyed our chat.” This made the other grin warmly before walking to Bea who now that he turned around realized she had stood with an outstretched arm. They took it and led Bea to the door.

“Thanks again uhm… Blue.” Vinny said with a humored smile. Sans gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Sure, and feel free to bring her back with ya… we enjoyed our time.”

“Thanks for hanging out with me Blue,” Bea said keeping her hand in Vinny’s. Sans almost felt sad that she was heading out but, he’d see her again, and maybe it wouldn’t be so awkward in the beginning. She turned away from Sans and with that the two of them left for downstairs, and he couldn’t help wonder if she would actually come back around. He shrugs a bit. If she really didn’t come back, he wouldn’t be surprised.

This was a place where almost everything was temporary. That was just the way it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed those small stories. They were actually things that happened with my mom and me in real life, and I wanted to share these. 
> 
> This is what I have up to date, I'll try and get the next chapter out asap. 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far! 
> 
> Hope you all have a splendid day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry this is such a short beginning chapter. (It looked longer in Google Docs.)


End file.
